Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 570 - Balonga, Pastrami, Salami
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #570 - Balonga, Pastrami, Salami is the five-hundred sixty-ninth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventy-ninth episode of Season 6. It was recorded during Far Lands or Bust Friday - Stream-A-Weekday 9. Video Overview Litte Freezes Kurt is back with a live recording of the series, and he leaves the Hidey Hole with Wolfie after an extended wait for the bark. The episode will be celebrating five years of Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 002 - Building a Log Cabin. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $23,889.19 and the goal of $30,000 for frequent livestreaming by March is still in reach. The game briefly freezes while Kurt boats, troubling him. Question: In the latest Mindcrack Podcast, Dr. Brian Lorgon111 was talking about trying to get more Mindcrackers back onto the server with a scavenger type game, everyone would split up and try to find every item in the game as quickly as possible, he's thought this through and it would involve command projects. Would that get you back onto the server, if not that, what would? Brian is making an automatic CTM map generator, and he is not building it specifically for Mindcrack. The race to collect all the items is another project he's also trying to do. Now the projects would not be on MindCrack, but it might interest Kurt. Question: Have you thought of playing Stardew Valley? Kurt completely missed the boat on it and isn't terribly interested anyway. It seems like a good game but he's not interested. Question: You recently said you avoid questions, you think you might ever in the next ten years or so answer some of those questions? If there's a question he's not going to answer it never makes it to the Notepad. Question: How much do you know about/how have you participated in Surviving Mindcrack Island? Surviving Mindcrack Island was Guude's secret project, essentially Survivor in Minecraft although it cannot be said like that for legal reasons. The only thing Kurt was involved in was inviting Brian as a contestant, and was unavailable the weekend it was filmed. Question: Should baloney be considered man's greatest culinary invention? Also, did you realize that hot-dogs are tiny baloney? Kurt has not had baloney in a while, it's not the highest quality of meat. Kurt does like salami or pastrami, and also talks about having never had spam. Question: I was curious, how much research did you do before making the big move to Chicago to Phoenix as I myself am moving from the Chicago suburbs to Nashville, Tennessee? Did you have other potential places to move in mind? What made you decide on Phoenix? Phoenix was the idea, it wasn't a decision to leave Chicago but one to go to Phoenix. Kurt had visited Phoenix many times before moving, so there was some research. After he sold his home in Chicago there was a crazy weekend in Phoenix looking for a place to live as he fretted about if he'd made the right choice. Question: Did you have an imaginary friend when you were growing up, mine was named Fred, and a middle school friend squished mine and his together hence my nametag, YvetteFred Kurt does remember having an imaginary friend that lived in the walk-in closet. Question: As a fan of Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings trilogy, have you heard of his previous B-Movies, Dead Taste, etc? He's heard of them but is not into horror movies. Question: What do you think about Donald Drumpf maybe becoming the new President of the United States? Kurt thinks that it must be stopped, and says that he hopes young people can go out to vote. Question: What side of the bed do you get off? In the morning he gets off the right side. With that, Kurt ends the episode. Trivia * The end slate links to a Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - Protect Me! and DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - February Event 4: Finland.